Talk:Neverwinter (game)
Player name Maybe we should take a page out of the Fallout wiki "book" here.. I have been thinking about for some time to give all the games player character (PC) a name that we can identify with that game quickly. And the page for said character would tell of that which is certain for that character. We have one of these Kalach-Cha and another name "The Bhaalspawn" maybe we should try and get these for other PC's (like in Fallout wiki). For what I know we have names for some: Neverwinter Nights = Hero of the Wailing Death (or something to that effect its called in NWN2 some where) Or Hero of Neverwinter (Called so on this wiki and maybe in game but I dont really remember that... maybe) Neverwinter Nights 2 = Kalach-Cha Baldur's Gate PC series = Bhaalspawn Baldur's Gate DA I = Heroes of the Onyx Tower (I will have to look in to this when I can) Baldur's Gate DA 2= (Cant remember :/ ) Icewind Dale = something relating to Kuldahar or Easthaven. Icewind Dale 2 = No idea (Have not finished it) Blood & Magic = The True Legend? (Called so here) Daggerdale = Cant remember will have to look again. I wanted to get more of the names but its a bit difficult right now. Any one else have any thoughts about this? To shorten it down: Should we get names that replaces "players" for all the games to bring more immersion and link it better to the game? Terrorblades 's Far Realm logs dated 11:44, August 19, 2014 (UTC) :A year late, but for reference to anyone reading this in the future: the game often refers to the player as the Hero of Sleeping Dragon Bridge, as the game starts with holding said bridge against Valindra's undead armies. -- Dark T Zeratul (talk) 06:40, September 30, 2015 (UTC) ::Like three years late myself, but shouldn't wee link the "Hero(es) of Sleeping Dragon Bridge" to the Adventurer article?--Zero (talk) 18:11, February 5, 2018 (UTC) Comments by Anonymous user 75.117.249.136 "Its a pay to win game, ala their zen coins , and if you want to upgrade the level of your companion you will need to spend thousands of hard real world cash to do it. Take the healer, its 300 us dollars to allow you to level it just 5 more levels. Will cost more than a couple thousand bucks to get it to level 60." — 75.117.249.136 To the anon above: First, you can't get a companion to level 60. They are rank 30 max and nothing more. Second, you can upgrade your companions with AD, which you can EARN by just playing the game. Do daily AD quests, sell potions, injury kits, salvage or sell epic drops you don't need. Also, there's no real point in upgrading companions aside from sinking AD you don't need (active bonuses and their growth just don't justify the cost of upgrade), unless you own a green Ioun stone. But that's the only case when I'd upgrade a companion. Also, I don't know where the hell you've seen the 300 bucks price. I play since open beta and I know enough about the game to see what you've written here is pure nonsense. Anyways, it's not the place to talk about pay to win and whatnot. Game is free to play, unless you can't have fun if you aren't the best of the best as soon as possible, then you don't have to pay a single dime. On the other note, overall about the article: It's missing a few locations and stories before Fury of the Feywild: Icespire Peak, The Chasm, Mount Hotenow and Whispering Caverns. I'm not really skilled in Wikia editing and writing stories short enough, but I guess that if someone looks at this talk page may notice this and edit it a bit. :) ElioraCousland (talk) 12:29, August 28, 2014 (UTC) :Hi! I haven't played the game and know nothing about it, but one of our editors, User:Dark T Zeratul, is regularly adding new content to the page, so keep watching. And feel free to have a go at adding to the page. Knowing the technical stuff isn't essential, you can just copy parts of the page, or leave it for a more experienced editor to tidy up. — BadCatMan (talk) 12:42, August 28, 2014 (UTC) ::Damn it beat me to it BadCatMan! Also just to respond for the anon... think it was just a lot of anger... I have a lot of anger for that game to... usually worded in similar ways but its just anger venting. Also... How do you play the game, any RP? Also do you know if they call player in game? (Other then the name ofc). Terrorblades 's Far Realm logs dated 12:52, August 28, 2014 (UTC) :::I'll be leveling a new char soon, so I can write the story somewhere while doing the quests and then add what's not here (especially for parts not yet written). As for anger, sometimes I also feel like the game is frustrating, but here it was either a heavy exaggregation or pure lies. And I just hate when misinformation is spread. : D :::As for my method of playing, I don't roleplay unfortunately (though I always try to create some backstory for my chars to share it later), currently mostly doing dailies and/or dungeons. For player's name, the only "official" game title for the player I've noticed in dialogues put in game was Hero of Neverwinter. Aside from that, nothing else caught my eye. : ) ElioraCousland (talk) 16:08, August 28, 2014 (UTC) ::I understand that. Ok I asked about RP because I wanted to try to test the game again and see if I could find any thing about it that might make me want to play it... maybe RP would help. Last time I tried to use RP as a tool to keep me playing is ended with my computer dying... ::Damn it... Hmm then I guess NWN 1 = Hero of the Wailing Death and NWNMMO = Hero of neverwinter? Hmmm maybe maybe research needed... Alright, I think I've finally finished filling in all the zones. All that's missing is the Tyranny of Dragons content I haven't unlocked yet. -- Dark T Zeratul (talk) 07:23, August 29, 2014 (UTC) Wrong Severin in mod 4 Under the Tyranny of Dragon's section, Severin's name links to Doomguide Severin rather than the Cult of the Dragon member. I am very new to Wiki editing, so if someone could give me advice on how to start fixing this, I'd appreciate it. Neranishin (talk) 18:24, May 4, 2016 (UTC) Canonicity Should we really consider to add stuff from this game into the wiki? I mean, is popular, I get that, but the MMO has TOO many contradictions with the Neverwinter Campaign Setting and published adventures... that I'm having problems adapting its lore to the History of Neverwinter article.--Zero (talk) 04:22, February 2, 2018 (UTC) :I think the conflicting material should be covered, but perhaps in an OOU section or note explaining Neverwinter's alternate take on the subject in question. I agree that the game is probably not entirely canon. I try to think of it like the old Star Wars canon system, where products would have different canon "ratings" depending on type (films being the highest class, video games toward the bottom; for the Realms this would be sourcebooks at the top, video games further down). Information from a lower "rating" never trumps a higher one, and where there are differences, we simply make a note and move on. --Ir'revrykal (talk) 05:44, February 2, 2018 (UTC) Date I know they said in some interview that the game started with 4e (1479 DR), but there is a way to know the current date of the game? Seeing that they have been implementing 5e's storyline... --Zero (talk) 04:25, February 5, 2018 (UTC) :Cryptic hasn't mentioned any dates, but my assumption has generally been that it's been lining up with when 5e's story events are said to occur (i.e. the elemental evil stuff happens in 1491). -- Dark T Zeratul (talk) 07:33, February 5, 2018 (UTC)